


Do I Wanna Know? (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Nagron, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when I'm in the mood to rewatch Nagron sexytimes, alcoholic beverage in hand, I like to watch them in tantalizing slow motion. Teehee. This is my BGM of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know? (Spartacus Nagron Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the general interpretation of this song is one of unrequited love, or at least having feelings for someone and not knowing if they return them. In applying this song to Agron and Nasir, I prefer to think of it more as them not knowing if one loves the other in the same intense, all-consuming way. I imagine it tying into Agron's jealousy and rage issues. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, the beats that make me smile with glee in this video:
> 
> "Have you got color in your cheeks?" - Agron touching Nasir's cheek after their first kiss
> 
> "Have you no idea that you're in deep?" - Agron biting Nasir's bottom lip in the hallway scene
> 
> *chorus kicks in* - Nasir fondles Agron <3 <3 <3
> 
> "So have you got the guts?" - Mira/Katrina Law appears, Nagron fangirl extraordinaire :)
> 
> "Simmer down and pucker up" - Nasir kissing Agron
> 
> "It's just that I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you" - Agron devouring Nasir
> 
> *chorus kicks in* - Agron going down on Nasir (I wanted them to give us a belly button kiss sooo badly!)

Sweet dreams, my fellow fujoshi :)

  
[ ](http://www.4shared.com/video/5ZfjbGU3ce/Nagron.html)  



End file.
